100 Days of Percy Jackson
by Smeared Grey Every Day
Summary: I probably wont be able to update every day... Up a series of one-shots of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus characters. R&R I loaf you all! Hunger games humor
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I have a bunch of other stories going on right now, But I've had writers block and my friend said doing a theme challenge thing would help with it. So here is the 100 day Theme challenge. **

**I want to let you know, that I probably wont be able to update everyday. But a girl can try can't she?**

**And by the way, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series in any way.**

**100 Day Challenge.**

**Introduction **(this)

**Love **(one-shot)

**Light **(song-fic) [Light Up the World by Glee]

**Dark **(one-shot)

**Seeking Solace **(one-shot)

**Break Away **(song-fic) [Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson]

**Heaven **(one-shot)

**Innocence** (one-shot)

**Drive**

**Breathe Again**

**Memory** (one-shot)

**Insanity**

**Misfortune**

**Smile**

**Silence**

**Questioning**

**Blood**

**Rainbow**

**Gray**

**Fortitude**

**Vacation**

**Mother Nature** (one-shot)

**Cat** (one-shot)

**No Time** (one-shot)

**Trouble Lurking**

**Tears**

**Foreign**

**Sorrow**

**Happiness**

**Under the Rain** (one-shot)

**Flowers**

**Night**

**Expectations**

**Stars**

**Hold My Hand**

**Precious Treasure**

**Eyes**

**Abandoned**

**Dreams**

**Rated**

**Teamwork**

**Standing Still**

**Dying**

**Two Roads**

**Illusion**

**Family** (song-fic) [He Didn't Have to Be by Brad Paisley]

**Creation**

**Childhood**

**Stripes**

**Breaking the Rules**

**Sport**

**Deep in Thought**

**Keeping a Secret** (one-shot)

**Tower**

**Waiting**

**Danger Ahead**

**Sacrifice** (one-shot)

**Kick in the Head**

**No Way Out**

**Rejection**

**Fairy Tale**

**Magic**

**Do Not Disturb**

**Multitasking**

**Horror**

**Traps**

**Playing the Melody**

**Hero** (song-fic)

**Annoyance**

**Sixty-Seven Percent {67%}**

**Obsession**

**Mischief Managed**

**I Can't**

**Are You Challenging Me?** (one-shot)

**Mirror**

**Broken Pieces**

**Test**

**Drink**

**Starvation**

**Words**

**Pen and Paper** (song-fic) [Letters from Home by John Micheal Montgomery]

**Can You Hear Me?**

**Heal**

**Out Cold**

**Spiral**

**Seeing Red**

**Food**

**Pain**

**Through the Fire**

**Triangle**

**Drowning**

**All That I Have**

**Give Up**

**Last Hope**

**Advertisement**

**In the Storm**

**Safety First**

**Puzzle**

**Solitude**

**Relaxation**


	2. Love

**Okay, I know I have a bunch of other stories going on right now, But I've had writers block and my friend said doing a theme challenge thing would help with it. So here is the 100 day Theme challenge. **

**I want to let you know, that I probably wont be able to update everyday. But a girl can try can't she?**

**By the way, they wont be that long.**

**And by the way, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series in any way.**

* * *

_**Day 2: Love **_

_**Their daughter's POV:**_

Love, what in intriguing word.

But that's what Percy and Annabeth had. Ever since their first kiss they've both known. Or at least that's what Dad always told me.

Mom tried telling me what love is like, but when she couldn't She told me I would know when i found love. And I did. That's why we are gathered he today on the beach. I'm marrying Cody, a son of Aphrodite. at first dad didn't really approve of me dating him, but mom convinced him to think about it.

Ya know, I remember mom and dad's Wedding. I was seven years old. And yes, I came before their wedding.

* * *

_It was a beautiful sunny day at camp as mom sat in her cabin getting ready, with the help of her siblings and the Aphrodite girls._

_She was wearing a elegant, strapless mermaid styled white wedding dress. It hugged her curves and it made her stormy grey eyes pop. she had on such little makeup. Only a bit of blush on her cheekbones and some red lip gloss._

_She looked so pretty. I remember going down the isle following The best man and the Maid of Honnor -Grover and Thalia, dropping red rode petals here and there._

_Then came Grover and Juniper's son, Reed came, The ring barer. _

_The came momma. Dad told me his heart nearly stop when he saw her. _

_The whole wedding went through smoothly. Until the end of the vows. When it began down pouring. It was supposed to be sunny all day, but weatherman aren't always right. Are they now? No. I didn't think so._

_We all ran to the Dining Pavilion laughing. We finished the wedding in there. Then the reception started. My parents were so happy that night.  
_

So in _love._


	3. Light songfic Glee

**Okay, I know I have a bunch of other stories going on right now, But I've had writers block and my friend said doing a theme challenge thing would help with it. So here is the 100 day Theme challenge. **

**I want to let you know, that I probably wont be able to update everyday. But a girl can try can't she?**

**By the way, they wont be that long.**

**And by the way, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series in any way.**

* * *

_**Day 3: ****Light **(song-fic)_

**_Piper's POV_**

_Hey, you and me keep on dancing in the dark __Its been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are._

What am I to Jason? A friend? A best friend? A friend with benefits? A crush? I have no idea! But I wanna find out.

_Hey, you and me keep on trying to play it cool_

_Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do_

I dress myself and apply a small bit of makeup, yes my half brother and sisters have started to affect me a little bit.

I leave the Aphrodite cabin and make my way around camp looking for Jason. I heck the rock wall, he isn't there. I check the beach, not there. I check the big house, not there.

Then I decide to check Zeus' fist. He is there. I climb the rock and perch myself on top of it next to him. "Hey."

"Hey Pipes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of coarse. Whatcha need to know?" He asks me looking at me, I nearly get lost in his knowing eyes. I smile.

_Lay it all down, got something to say_

_Lay it all down, throw your doubt away_

_Do or die now, step onto the plate_

_Blow the door wide open, like up, up and away_

Jason blushes slightly. He is so cute when he blushes.

"Pipes you know what we are..."

"No I don't you're giving me mixed feelings."

"I am?" He asks. I nod.

"I'm sorry Pipes, I thought you knew."

_Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love alright_

_Come on and light it up, light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world tonight _

_You gotta give up the bark and bite _

_I know that we got the love alright _

_Come on and light it up, light it up tonight_

"The problem is that I have no idea."

"Really?" I hope I don't sound needy or desperate. He looks down and nods.

"No idea..."

_Hey, you and me turn it up ten thousand watts _

_Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just wanna let it rock_

_Hey, you and me keep on staring at the road_

_Like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control_

"I need to know, now." I say. He looks at me, as if he is making a life or death decision.

"But, Reyna."

"Forget her for now. It's just us here."

"I-I think I like you Piper."

_Lay it all down, got something to say_

_Lay it all down, throw your doubt away_

_Do or die now, step onto the plate_

_Blow the door wide open like up, up and away_

I smile. I notice him lean in a bit. I lean in too, soon his lips connect with mine. It feels amazing. Like fireworks. It just feels so right.

We pull away, both of us smiling.

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" I ask him in a hushed voice.

His nods. When he does I hug him, grinning.

"Just until I get my memory fully back, then I will know where my heart belongs. Right now it belongs to you." He whispers.

_Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love alright_

_Come on and light it up, light it up tonight_

* * *

Someone requested some Jasper. So I have delivered!

I'm typically not a big fan of Jasper, but I'll admit writing this was pretty fun :)

It's better if you listen to the song while reading this =D

Oh look a big text box! I think you should write what you thought of this and then press the button below it!


	4. Dark

**Okay, I know I have a bunch of other stories going on right now, But I've had writers block and my friend said doing a theme challenge thing would help with it. So here is the 100 day Theme challenge. **

**I want to let you know, that I probably wont be able to update everyday. But a girl can try can't she?**

**By the way, they wont be that long.**

**And by the way, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series in any way.**

* * *

_**Day 3: ****Dark **  
_

Third POV

Dark.

Darkness.

S#H#A#D#O#W#S

A~B~Y~S~S

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

D

O

W

N

UnDeRgRoUnD

Darkness-Death-Bones-Nico-Hades

Darkness results in Death. Doesn't it

Unless you're

B*U*R*R*I*E*D

A

L

I

V

E

Like Hades. Or Nico.

Or is darkness a dream.

d/r/e/a/m/i/n/g

this (Is) a dream?

Real or n)o(t Real?

N)O(T Real you say?

I have to s/a/y

Did you

F

A

L

L

F/R/O/M Heaven? Or did you

S)TA(Y in H/E/L/L?

**T**h_e_ **Dark** surrounds _us_.


End file.
